


Corpses and romance

by Silwery_Wind



Series: Corpses and romance [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Dark Will, Dark Will Graham, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Empathy, Killing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, OOC, Original Character Death(s), Out of Character, Serial Killer Will Graham, Serial Killers, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Два маньяка терроризируют страну, обмениваясь трупами, словно подарками, а профайлер Уилл Грэм и доктор Ганнибал Лектер знакомятся во время работы над делом Сорокопута.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Corpses and romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827280
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. 01 Преображение

**Author's Note:**

> Моя группа в вк - https://vk.com/silwery_wind  
> Именно туда первыми выкладываются работы на различные челленджи, спойлеры к ещё не опубликованному и многое другое
> 
> Посвящается Borsari - бета-читателю и советчику. Без тебя всё было бы совсем иным или не было бы вообще :з
> 
> АУ с дарк!Уиллом, который является серийным убийцей. ФБР привлекает его к расследованию собственных убийств и ответов Потрошителя раньше, чем появляется дело Сорокопута.
> 
> Вдохновлено заявкой https://ficbook.net/requests/271418, но не соответствует её в точности.  
> Значительный ООС Уилла. Возможный ООС всех второстепенных персов, потому что в этом фандоме они для меня почти как НПС. Специфический хэдканон эмпатии.  
> Изначально писалось на челлендж, день 35, тема “Конкурс”, но идея была значительно расширена. И вот мы здесь :)  
> У фанфика есть бета - Хэлен.
> 
> Обложка - https://imgur.com/5mGhjje
> 
> Работа на других сайтах:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9426966  
> https://fanfics.me/fic145621

— Это что, блядь, какой-то конкурс? — мрачно осведомилась Беверли, глядя на место преступления.  
Мысленно Уилл рассмеялся, но выражение его лица ни на миг не изменило привычному образу. Мрачность, решимость, беспокойство — страдающий от своего дара Уилл Грэм собирается с духом перед тем, как начать творить фокусы. О, Бев даже не представляла, насколько была права.  
— На звание б _о_ льшего извращенца? — фыркнул Зеллер. — Фу.  
Уилл привычно пропустил грубость мимо ушей. Чужое мнение его не задевало даже в прошлом, когда он _пытался_ быть нормальным. Тогда Уилл просто хотел вписываться в общество, не выделяться. Его не интересовали люди по отдельности — он и так знал о них слишком много того, чего не хотел бы знать. Проще было рассматривать группы в целом. Меньше шансов… Раствориться.  
А сейчас, когда у него были сила и возможности, когда он знал, что может сделать, чужие слова и вовсе потеряли всякое значение. Словно листья, шуршащие за окном. Он мог бы раскрошить их в труху, если бы захотел. Но он не хотел. Просто грубость не была для Уилла достаточно веским основанием для убийства. А вот Потрошитель, наверное, с ним бы поспорил.  
— Грэм? Ты здесь? — Беверли осторожно положила руку Уиллу на плечо, возвращая из своих мыслей. Бев была достаточно умной, чтобы не дергать его лишний раз на местах преступлений — ей хватило всего одного расплывчатого объяснения в самом начале его работы здесь. Этим она выгодно отличалась от многих других агентов ФБР.  
Уилл никогда бы не убил её без крайней необходимости.  
— Да, я… — он смущённо поправил очки. — Такая срочность — это опять?..  
— Потрошитель. Ну или похоже на Потрошителя, — Беверли вздохнула и искренне спросила: — Ты как, готов?  
— Да, — ответил Уилл, внутренне ликуя. Убийства Потрошителя всегда были невероятно _прекрасны_.  
~~~  
Он с восхищением наблюдал открывшуюся ему картину. Никто кроме него не видел, чем на самом деле были убийства Чесапикского Потрошителя — искусством высшего уровня. Постичь это дано было не каждому. Но Уилл восхищался Потрошителем давно, это началось ещё во время учебы в академии за много миль от Мэриленда. Он изучал его, пытался понять, но сделать это лишь по фотографиям и описаниям было сложно.   
А потом он вылетел из полиции и потерял всякую надежду вновь приблизиться к Потрошителю. Именно благодаря ему Уилл начал делать то, что делал сейчас. Потрошитель был его _вдохновителем_ , словно муза у писателя. Свои самые красивые убийства Уилл посвятил именно ему. Он хотел привлечь внимание Потрошителя — и смог.  
Потрошитель не был впечатлён, но ответил. Даже на расстоянии Уилл чувствовал, что сквозило в его убийствах — насмешка и ни капли восхищения. Но это лишь поначалу. Сейчас они обменивались трупами, словно подарками, и эта игра была самой интересной за всю его жизнь.  
Джек пришёл к нему в аудиторию на третьем круге. Уилл подозревал, что это могло случиться, и продумал всё заранее. Он не собирался отказываться от предложения Джека. Иметь прямой доступ к местам, где Потрошитель создавал свои картины — об этом Уилл мечтал больше всего.  
У последнего трупа, что Уилл оставил ему, сердце было вырезано. Оно лежало в ладонях связанных рук Джонатана, вытянутых, словно в мольбе или подношении. Труп стоял, опираясь на колени и выпрямив спину. В нужном положении его удерживали крюки на верёвках, проходящих прямо через кожу. Уиллу пришлось потрудиться, чтобы всё выглядело именно так, как задумывалось.  
И это был совершенно прямой намёк, который мог понять кто угодно. Уилл знал, что Потрошитель посчитает такое до грубости простым, но не смог удержаться от провокации. И теперь он видел ответ.  
Вскрытая грудная клетка — отсутствовали все органы, кроме сердца. Их место занимали цветы: желтые гвоздики и хризантемы, гортензия… Уилл недостаточно хорошо помнил язык цветов, который изучал ещё в юности — его увлечения всегда были слегка странными, — но подозревал, что ему отказывали. Что ж, в случае их с Потрошителем отношений это было бы неудивительно.  
Мозг в голове убитого также отсутствовал. В равной степени всё это можно было трактовать и как “мне не нужно твоё сердце, но интересен способ мышления”, и как “мне не нужно сердце глупца”. Очередная увлекательная загадка.  
Уилл закрыл глаза и отрешился от происходящего, мысленно воссоздавая сцену убийства.  
~~~  
— У него вырезали сердце, а потом вшили его обратно, — констатировал Прайс. — Зачем кому-то так делать? Это странно даже для Потрошителя. Это ведь Потрошитель?  
Последняя фраза была адресована Уиллу, всё ещё обдумывающему увиденное. Он молчал даже больше, чем обычно, потому что отказ Потрошителя, пусть и ожидаемый, всё равно немного расстроил. Слишком резко, почти грубо…  
— Да, он, — рассеянно кивнул Уилл, а потом словно бы очнулся, осознав предыдущие слова Прайса. — Что ты сказал про сердце?  
— Достали и вернули вновь. И это странно даже для такого маньяка.  
Прайс говорил что-то ещё, но Уилл не слушал — он шагнул ближе, поймав идею за хвост. А что если…  
— Это не его сердце, — задумчиво, но уверенно произнёс Уилл.   
У него не было доказательств, но он и так знал. Очевидно, слишком очевидно. Что Потрошитель хотел этим сказать? Похоже, отказ был не таким прямым, как ему показалось сначала. У Уилла была надежда. Он смог добиться внимания и… Признания? Это было приятно.  
— А чьё? — нарушила тишину Бев. — Какая радость, у нас, возможно, два трупа вместо одного.  
Уилл лишь пожал плечами, изобразив на лице мрачность, но внутренне ликуя.  
— Я ведь не гадалка, — ответил он, надеясь поскорей уйти. Прямо сейчас ему очень нужно было побыть в одиночестве — или в компании собак, которые не станут задавать вопросы и обращать внимание на странности.  
— Потрясно. Труп из одного органа. А скоро, наверняка, и Бонни объявится. Трупная романтика, — вставил Зеллер.  
Уилл едва удержал лицо. Что он действительно ненавидел — так это своё прозвище, полученное с лёгкой руки Фредди Лаундс. Кровавая Бонни, как в “Бонни и Клайд”. Иногда он представлял, как убивает её — _медленно_ , смакуя каждое мгновение, растягивая её мучения до бесконечности. Он не читал “Тотал Крайм”, но все вокруг — читали. Поэтому Уилл был в курсе каждой статьи, а его счёт к Фредди всё рос и рос.  
Порой он жалел о собственных принципах.  
~~~  
Сердце принадлежало жене Кевина Бродерика — Розе. Бывшей жене, жившей в другом штате уже больше года. Это выяснилось слишком поздно. Когда ФБР приехало в загородный дом Кевина, где и оказалось тело Розы, труп уже начал разлагаться. Уилла вызывать не стали, Джек рассказал ему о произошедшем позже — и это было не слишком хорошо. Сейчас ему меньше чем когда-либо нужно было отстранение от дел.   
Стоило развеять беспокойство Кроуфорда и поймать ему хоть кого-нибудь. Уиллу было совершенно не жаль очередного идиота, оставляющего достаточно доказательств, чтобы попасться. Такие люди заслуживали всего, что получали после приговора.  
Розу удерживали в этом доме против её воли. Копнув глубже, ФБР обнаружило, что после развода Кевин Бродерик преследовал свою жену. Она подавала в суд прошение о судебном запрете, но без доказательств ничего не добилась. Кевин был осторожен весь этот год. Но за неделю до смерти Бродерика Роза пропала — перестала выходить на работу и отвечать на телефон. В доме было достаточно улик, чтобы понять — её похитили.   
Бродерик продумал многое, но не всё. Чего он точно не ожидал, так это того, что мог быть пойман более крупным хищником. Улики на Потрошителя, как и всегда, отсутствовали. Джек сердился, но Уилл никак не мог сосредоточиться на убийстве. Он делал всё, что от него было нужно, а сам пытался угадать мысли Потрошителя. Чем дальше, тем сложнее было делать вид, что трупы для него что-то значили — ни одна из жертв Потрошителя не была абсолютно невиновна. Уилл знал это, как и то, что они выбирались по определённым причинам.  
У него не было доказательств, и он не посчитал нужным сообщить это Джеку. Уилл был уверен, что у Потрошителя существовал некий кодекс, и, нарушивший его, гарантированно попадал в список смертников. Но не на первое место — Потрошитель не торопился. Всё в его жизни должно было быть идеально, даже убийство. _Особенно_ убийство.  
Вот почему его так сложно было выследить. Никакой очевидной связи, никаких чётких критериев, понятных ФБР. Но через эмпатию Уилл чувствовал, что всех жертв связывало что-то общее.  
А ещё — что на самом деле убийств должно быть больше. Это он тоже не говорил Джеку, придерживая знание до удобного момента. Уиллу вовсе не нужно было, чтобы ФБР нашло Потрошителя раньше его самого. Тем более сейчас.  
~~~  
— Ебать, — коротко высказалась Беверли, смотря на тело, подвешенное на тросах.  
— Похоже, Бонни возьмёт золото, — Зеллер ухмыльнулся.  
Уилл не обращал на них внимания, с гордостью глядя на свою работу. Понадобился месяц на подготовку — выбор человека, слежку за ним, поиск помещения… Всю предыдущую ночь он потратил на создание своего шедевра и ещё недавно сильно хотел спать, но это отошло на второй план, как только он вернулся сюда. И снова увидел то, что у него получилось.  
 _Преображение_. Так для неё было намного лучше — Кэсси сделала предостаточно за недолгую жизнь, чтобы у Уилла не осталось никаких сомнений. Но сейчас она была прекрасна, словно ангел. За её спиной раскрылись крылья из стекла, удерживаемого на каркасе жёсткой проволокой. Хотя ночью на фоне зелёного бархата занавеса и в лучах прожекторов она выглядела идеально.  
Он выбрал лучшую сцену, какую нашёл. Прекрасную и доступную — никто не видел смысла в серьёзной охране театра ночью. Зря. А ещё, уходя, он анонимно сообщил Фрэдди Лаундс о новом убийстве Бонни — Уилл хотел быть уверен, что Потрошитель разглядит эту сцену во всех подробностях. Он знал, что это убийство заставит ФБР повысить меры безопасности, и тогда Фредди вряд ли сможет добыть фотографии, даже используя очередных крысок, которым задурит головы.  
Преображение не было прямым ответом. Скорее, очередной загадкой, что они оставляли друг другу. Уилл показал достаточно намёков и на Розу Бродерик, и на Кэсси, и даже на самого себя. Как жаль, что больше никто, кроме него и Потрошителя, не мог оценить красоту постановки. Впрочем, Уилл не был тщеславным — ему вполне хватало и одного благодарного зрителя.  
Работать на местах своих собственных преступлений было одновременно сложнее и проще. Подтасуй правду, смешай ложь и истину в нужных дозах. Здесь не было специалистов выше него классом, но Уилл всё равно всегда страховался. Считая соперника глупее, ты даёшь ему преимущество, а в ФБР было слишком много сильных умов. Пусть не таких же, как он, но иногда работа в команде давала неожиданный результат.  
— Ну что? — почти прорычал Джек, когда Уилл, наконец, открыл глаза, словно бы выныривая из своей эмпатии.  
— Ничего нового, — вздохнул он и запустил руку в отросшие волосы. — Социопат, мечтает впечатлить Потрошителя — и, вероятно, ему это удаётся. Не считает этих людей достойными жить, искренне верит, что своими убийствами помогает им… Стать лучше.   
Джек недовольно хмурился, едва удерживаясь от крика. Уилл _понимал_ его — когда на территории, что ты считаешь своей, происходит такое, никто не останется равнодушным. На Джека давили со всех сторон, но не позволяли никуда уйти — никто не хотел занять его место у штурвала “Титаника”. Ещё и проблемы в семье… Уилл закрылся, прекращая смотреть.   
— Прости, Джек, я бесполезен, знаю, — Уилл закрыл лицо руками. — Все эти люди, они умирают потому, что я…  
Он вспомнил то, что чувствовала Кэсси прошлой ночью, окунулся в её эмоции. Отчаяние, страх, боль, ужас. Уилла затрясло крупной дрожью, дыхание стало частым и поверхностным. Он сгорал в предсмертном огне последних секунд жизни Кэсси. Он отчётливо ощущал лезвие ножа на своей шее.  
— Катц! — голос Джека долетал искажённо, словно из-за толстого стекла. — Выведи Грэма, живо!  
Уилла куда-то потащили, и он был не в силах сопротивляться.


	2. 02 Любопытство

Громкость звуков возвратилась резко. Уилл был словно старый радиоприёмник, чью ручку выкрутили до упора, ловя радиостанцию. После долгих минут тихого треска какофония звуков оглушала, дезориентировала, сбивала с толку.  
— Уилл, — знакомый голос Бев звучал взволнованно и почти испуганно. — Уилл!  
Он уцепился за этот звук, как за константу, приводя мысли в порядок и обретая равновесие. Уилл знал, где сейчас находился — неподалёку от места преступления, в машине. Для понимания ему не надо было даже видеть, хватало и шума, заполняющего реальность вокруг него.  
— Мистер Грэм, — странно, но этого человека Уилл не знал. Его голос был хрипловатым, но успокаивающим. Профессионально успокаивающим. У Уилла возникли неприятные подозрения, что Джек всё таки выполнил свои угрозы и привёл к нему психиатра — раз уж сам Уилл не горел желанием его посещать.  
Поэтому Уилл не торопился открывать глаза, как ему хотелось. Незнакомец был потенциально опасным для него, как и любой другой человек с таким голосом. Именно так обычно говорили манипуляторы, лжецы и убийцы. И он сам.  
Он судорожно дёрнулся, сбрасывая с плеча чужую руку, и распахнул удивлённые глаза. Уилл резким движением поправил сползшие очки, настороженно глядя на мужчину, стоявшего рядом. Темнота скрадывала черты лица, не позволяя рассмотреть чётко, но он поймал взгляд холодных тёмных глаз и тут же опустил голову. На самом деле, ему было интересно — мало кого Беверли подпустила бы к нему в таком состоянии, — но подобное не вписывалось в роль Уилла-профайлера.  
— Вы меня слышите? — уточнил незнакомец, а нотки в его голосе стали ещё более тошнотворно-успокаивающими. В Уилле поднялась волна раздражения — он уже заранее не хотел иметь с этим человеком ничего общего. — Мистер Грэм?  
— Да, я… — хрипло выдохнул Уилл и на пару секунд прижал ладони к лицу в защитном жесте. Откашлявшись, он продолжил: — Я слышу.  
— Грэм, не смей, блядь, так меня пугать, — Беверли приблизилась к нему, не трогая. Какая же она умница.  
Уилл с удивлением поймал себя на последней мысли — отголоске чужого “я”. Он всё ещё не до конца выплыл наружу. Иногда на это нужно было значительно больше времени, чем пара минут ухода в себя. Сильные эмоции подобны водовороту: могут утянуть на дно бездны, в пасть морского чудовища. Даже если ты сам — _чудовище_.  
— Прости, — Уилл улыбнулся вымученно, болезненно. Именно так улыбнулась бы Кэсси за пару минут до смерти, если бы ей выпал такой шанс.  
— Вот только этого не надо, — отрезала Бев. — Уилл, мы же друзья. Передо мной не надо извиняться.  
— А это?.. — Уилл вопросительно склонил голову, смотря куда-то в район живота незнакомца, который никуда не ушёл, а продолжал слушать их разговор.  
— Ганнибал Лектер, — ему ответил вовсе не тот, кому задавался вопрос.  
— Вы забыли добавить “доктор”, — мрачно произнёс Уилл и взглянул ему в глаза. Все сомнения отпали окончательно.  
— Вы правы, — Уилл заметил, как в лице Лектера что-то мелькнуло. Слишком быстрое, чтобы распознать в такой темноте. — Чем я себя выдал?  
— Слишком заботливы, — фыркнул Уилл, вновь опуская взгляд. С губ Беверли тоже сорвался смешок. Он знал, что вёл себя не слишком вежливо — но сейчас ему это было простительно. Бев ничего не заподозрит.  
— Должен ли я за это извиниться? — уточнил доктор идеально-приятным голосом. Уиллу стало интересно, как бы он звучал, выпусти Лектер сейчас свои настоящие эмоции.  
— Не уверен, что это уместно, — ответил Уилл, надавливая пальцами на виски. — Я сейчас ни в чём не уверен.  
— Вам надо отдохнуть, — заметил Лектер с точно отмеренной дозой беспокойства в голосе. Она была именно такой, какую стоило проявить к незнакомцу, попавшему в беду.   
Слишком правильно. Эта идеальность вязла на губах, оставляя горький привкус лжи. Не один _нормальный_ человек никогда не был столь хорош в социальных взаимодействиях. Не мог быть.  
— Я в порядке, — Уилл махнул рукой, а потом принялся шарить по карманам. — Бев, где мой аспирин?..  
Она перехватила его дрожащую ладонь своей и вложила в неё лекарство. Движения Беверли были чёткими, а взгляд — осуждающим. Словно на неоновой вывеске в нём читалось: “Блядь, Грэм, хвать заливать!” Наверняка это можно было заметить и без способностей эмпата. Такая обычная человеческая реакция — беспокоиться за друга. Правильная.  
Уилл вытряхнул несколько таблеток и привычно закинул в рот отточенным годами движением. Никакая вода ему давно была не нужна.  
— Ты на машине? — спросила Бев, не развивая тему.   
— Нет… Джек выдернул меня прямо с лекции. Она всё ещё у академии. И я не уверен, отпустил ли он меня сейчас… — ответ Уилла был одновременно усталым и смирившимся.  
— Меня — точно нет, — Беверли мрачно усмехнулась. — Счастье, что он пока не пришёл с вопросами, как там наш лучший профайлер.  
— А я ему ещё нужен? Больше мне всё равно нечего сказать. Я бесполезен. Где-то разгуливает убийца, а вместо помощи в его поимке я… — Уилл отчаянно вздохнул.  
— Я мог бы отвезти вас, мистер Грэм, — неожиданно предложил Лектер.  
Уилл удивлённо уставился на его воротник, замешкавшись перед ответом на столь внезапное нарушение социальных протоколов. Доктор не был похож на того, кто часто такое делал.   
— Вы устали, пережили стресс и нуждаетесь в отдыхе, — продолжил Лектер. — Я говорю это как врач.   
Он не успел ничего ответить, остановленный приближающейся руганью Джека на “ещё одного долбаного маньяка”.  
~~~  
Уилл с грустью и без всякого энтузиазма разглядывал тело Элизы Николс, лежащее в её собственной кровати. Он вовсе не рассчитывал, что ему снова придётся лезть кому-то настолько глубоко внутрь в ближайшие дни. Элизу убили крайне не вовремя.   
Прямо сейчас Уилл не был только собой. Кэсси сильно влияла на него, даже будучи мёртвой и лежащей в морге. Когда Уилл уезжал на полицейской машине вместе с Беверли, её уже начали аккуратно снимать, стараясь не повредить улики. И сейчас, спустя несколько часов, с этим наверняка уже закончили. Как жаль, что Потрошитель никогда не увидит её в полном великолепии, лишь на фотографиях Фрэдди.  
Элиза взывала к нему всем своим видом, но Уилл намеренно закрывался от неё. Он знал, что ему придётся поддаться на её зов — это была его работа, и он должен был поймать этого убийцу для Джека. Ведь то, что он привёз психиатра прямо на место преступления, чтобы оценить Уилла было действительно плохим знаком.  
Но сначала ему нужно было собраться с силами. Слишком много всего произошло за эти дни. Вторые сутки без сна сейчас плавно перетекали в третьи, усугубляясь убийством Кэсси и погружением в её чувства. Это было необходимо, желанно, но всё же тяжело как физически, так и психологически. Будь сейчас у Уилла выбор — он хотел бы оказаться в своём лесном домике, наедине с природой. Но выбора у него не было.  
Уилл вздохнул — Джек и его команда оставили его здесь одного, но это точно было ненадолго. Вскоре Кроуфорду потребуются ответы. Две разные смерти от двух серийных убийц почти подряд — это точно убьёт остатки терпения Джека.   
Поэтому Уилл сосредоточился, максимально отгораживаясь от Кэсси, спрятавшейся в глубине его мозга. И постарался _увидеть_. Картинка была чуть менее чёткой, чем всегда, мысли текли лениво, но проследить причины поступков убийцы было не так уж и сложно. Всё, что Уилл замечал на предыдущих местах преступлений, наконец, встало на места.   
Он любил их, так же, как и ту, из-за которой убивал. Он не хотел причинять ей боль — и поэтому переносил свои желание на других. Он не знал, как выразить это иначе, ведь раньше это не требовалось. Она всегда была рядом и все понимала. И сейчас он не хотел её… Отпускать. Но и удержать не мог.  
Это было извинение. И перед Элизой, и перед той, что стала для него особенной. Он знал, что зашёл слишком далеко, но всё равно не мог остановиться.  
Элиза смотрела на него точно такими же глазами, как и самая важная женщина в его жизни. Она боялась и не понимала, почему. Ведь Элиза никому не сделала ничего плохого, она была невинна. Она не знала, что причиной была не личность, а лишь её внешность и расположение дома, и переживала.  
Уилл отчётливо видел их обоих. Он чувствовал хрупкость чужой жизни в своих руках, видел отчаяние в глазах и ужас на лице, так похожем на другое — той, что он не мог убить, но всё равно убивал раз за разом, с каждой из них. Она чувствовала страх, боль, шок и непонимание, когда шею сжали сильные руки.   
Когда Уилл вынырнул, он задыхался так, словно бы его всё ещё душили. Даже мысли о предстоящем разговоре с Джеком и долгом перелёте домой вызывали сильное раздражение. Ему срочно нужен был отдых.  
~~~  
Уилл проснулся от стука в крышку своего гроба. Увиденное не отпускало из своих цепких лап, и какое-то время Уилл просто лежал, балансируя на грани между сном и явью. Его глаза были открыты, но взгляд бездумно скользил по тёмной комнате, не останавливаясь на чём-либо. Уилл чувствовал, что проспал слишком мало.  
Стук повторился, нарушая уют его дома. В отличии от возни собак, к которой Уилл уже давно привык, этот звук не казался _правильным_. В его маленькой уютной могилке не было места посторонним, ни для кого из мира живых. Только не людям. Собаки были не в счёт, они всё равно что Церберы на страже входа в ад.  
Уилл с трудом заставил себя подняться и отогнать лишние, чужие мысли. Они словно голодные псы настырно лезли к нему снова и снова. Мёртвые женщины тянули к нему свои руки, желали завладеть его телом. Кэсси и Элиза едва ли не дрались в его голове за право затащить в пучину своей души.   
Он резко распахнул дверь, не обращая внимания на столпившихся возле неё псов. Если кому-то попадёт по носу — тот сам виноват. Прямо сейчас Уилл не готов был думать о чём-либо ещё, кроме личного комфорта, а собаки жили с ним не первый год. Как и ожидалось, недовольного скулежа или визга не последовало.  
А вот стоящий на его пороге человек удивил Уилла.  
Это был доктор Ганнибал Лектер собственной персоной. Выспавшийся, в идеальном костюме и с приятным выражением лица. Отвратительно бодрый для… Уилл перевёл взгляд на часы и сощурился. Стрелка нагло указывала на девять утра, и Уилл вздохнул. Чёрт побери, он лёг только час назад!  
— Доброе утро, Уилл, — произнёс Ганнибал нейтральным тоном после небольшой паузы. _Слишком_ нейтральным для того, как Уилл сейчас выглядел, и всей этой ситуации в целом.  
Всё это слегка сбивало с толку, и Уилл не торопился отвечать. Мысли всё ещё путались, а в голове, как в своём собственном доме, гуляли другие люди.  
— Могу я войти? — продолжил доктор Лектер, словно бы ничего странного не происходило. Действительно, почти незнакомый мужчина утром стучится к нему в дверь и просится в гости. А уж то, что на Уилле сейчас были лишь потная футболка и трусы, видимо, вообще не заслуживало внимания. В эту секунду Уиллу очень сильно захотелось послать доброго доктора матом и захлопнуть дверь.  
— А почему вы?.. Джек?.. — слегка растерянно произнёс Уилл, распахивая дверь и отходя в сторону. Это не было вопросом в полной мере — на самом деле, он и так уже понял, зачем здесь Ганнибал, — но звучало похоже на него.  
Уилл неловко улыбнулся и отошёл к окну, раздвигая шторы и впуская солнечный свет. Доктор Лектер сам закрыл за собой дверь.  
Собаки вели себя прилично, лишь понюхали незнакомца, которого спокойно впустил хозяин, и улеглись на свои любимые места. Удивительно, насколько люди порой недооценивали их, замечая лишь пушистую шерсть и добрые морды. Собаки могли быть бескомпромиссно жестоки с любым, кто пытался навредить их стае или хозяину. Пожалуй, именно поэтому Уилл любил их настолько сильно.  
Он гулял с ними почти час перед тем, как лечь — тогда Уилл надеялся проспать хотя бы часов двенадцать, добрав необходимые часы отдыха после двух бурных ночей и самолёта. Но, очевидно, у доктора Лектера и Джека были на него другие планы.  
Уилл сдался, осознавая, что долго так не протянет. Поэтому он уверенно прошёл на тёмную кухню и на ощупь нашёл пачку кофе, стоящую в дальнем углу шкафа. Пара полос света от отодвинутых Ганнибалом штор прочертили комнату, когда Уилл уже доставал турку. Он редко пил кофе — слишком большая склонность к зависимостям досталось ему от отца. Поэтому в такие моменты он позволял себе что-то более качественное, чем обычно. Большинство людей всё равно ничего не замечали.  
Сейчас он слишком устал, чтобы разговаривать с таким человеком, как доктор Лектер, без допинга. Идеальным было бы ещё долить в кофе коньяка — но этого он совершенно точно не мог допустить. Подобное могло привести к потере контроля. Особенно сейчас, когда он был столь уязвим.  
Уилл слышал шаги позади себя, пока готовил напиток. Ганнибал был любопытен в той мере, что ещё нельзя назвать невежливой, но очень хотелось бы. За спиной послышался шорох ткани и стук чего-то тяжёлого о столешницу. А затем — скрип кухонных шкафчиков и звон… Столовых приборов?   
Уилл промолчал и не обернулся, несмотря на искушение. Действия этого человека снова совершенно не вязались с тем, какое впечатление он хотел произвести на людей. Ни единым движением Уилл не выдал, как его всё это насторожило. Наоборот, внешне он совсем расслабился, сосредоточенный только на кофе. Прямо сейчас он просто _не мог_ его снова испортить. Это стоило бы слишком многого.  
Закончив, Уилл перенёс две кружки на стол у окна. Там уже стоял завтрак, приготовленный доктором Лектером. Это было слишком навязчиво, но Уилл не мог просто скинуть личину и выставить доктора вон, как хотела его рациональная часть. Слишком уж всё это было подозрительно. А с другой стороны — ещё и интересно. Уиллу захотелось собрать эту головоломку, а потом снова разломать на мелкие кусочки.  
— Хороший кофе, — произнёс Ганнибал, и Уилл удивился. Надо же, он разбирался в таком. Занятно.  
Уилл почти незаметно улыбнулся доктору Лектеру, быстро отведя глаза, и уткнулся в свою кружку. Кофе и правда помогал, хоть Уилл и знал, что по большей части это был лишь самообман. Но это вовсе не значило, что такой метод не мог сработать. Ганнибал молчал и смотрел на него, Уилл ощущал его пристальный взгляд. Но всё же — тишина не была напряжённой, лишь слегка неловкой.  
— Я очень внимателен к тому, что попадает в моё тело, поэтому, как правило, готовлю сам. Позвольте угостить вас, — Ганнибал нарушил молчание первым.  
— Это извинение за мой загубленный сон? — слегка хрипло уточнил Уилл и откашлялся.  
— Благодарность за прекрасный кофе, — доктор Лектер довольно улыбнулся и сделал глоток.  
Уилл пожал плечами с добродушной ухмылкой.  
— Принимается, — ответил он и отправил в рот первый кусочек мяса. — Вкусно.  
Ганнибал наконец-то отвёл взгляд и занялся своим собственным контейнером. Кофе сделал своё дело, и Кэсси с Элизой больше не мешали Уиллу так уж сильно. И теперь к нему вернулось то чувство, что слишком часто вело его вперёд, втравливая в неприятности — любопытство.  
И Уилл, как всегда, решил ему потакать. Хотя бы пока.


	3. 03 Вовлечение

— Чему вы улыбаетесь?  
Уилл не смог удержаться от вопроса, когда заметил выражение лица своего пассажира. Доктор Лектер выглядел удивительно _довольным_ для человека, тратящего свой выходной на поездку от одной стройки к другой в поисках зацепок для ФБР. Особенно учитывая то обстоятельство, что он был не обязан здесь находиться, а всего лишь выполнял указание Джека.   
— Редко удаётся заглянуть за занавес. Интересно наблюдать, как работает ФБР, когда не вышибает двери, — в выражении лица Ганнибала было вежливое любопытство. Уилл только на мгновение перевёл на него взгляд, а потом снова вернулся к наблюдению за дорогой.  
Подобное даже не было слишком странным. Многим интересно наблюдать за работой правоохранительных органов изнутри, приоткрывать завесу тайны. Но он чувствовал смутное беспокойство, словно что-то было не так, но не мог понять, что именно.  
— Ну, хорошо, что сегодня нас не отправили опрашивать соседей, — Уилл тоже слегка приподнял краешки губ в намёке на радость. Хотя, вероятно, это было бесполезно — усталость читалась по нему слишком явно, чтобы кого-то обмануть.  
Но Джеку сейчас было совершенно плевать на чужой проблемы. Два серийный убийцы разом заставили Кроуфорда — а значит, и весь отдел — работать чуть ли не круглосуточно. От них требовали результатов — и чем быстрее, тем лучше. Поэтому в поле были брошены все ресурсы. Даже Уилл, которого обычно не трогали по пустякам, сейчас вынуждено колесил от адреса к адресу, проверяя свою часть списка. А доктора Лектера — который продолжал разговор, пока Уилл вновь ушёл в себя, — отправили с ним за компанию.  
Поначалу список был более обширный, но в лаборатории тоже умели работать быстро. Определить вид трубы, покрытие, запросить данные со строек… На это ушло более двенадцати часов, и вот сейчас они подъезжали к вероятному месту работы убийцы. Одному из вероятных. Время подбиралось к шести часам вечера, и кофе почти перестал действовать. Уилл не позволил себя взять термос — и теперь жалел. Пожалуй, потакание зависимости сегодня было бы более приемлемым, чем иные последствия. Но он и не рассчитывал, что дело так затянется, да и соображал утром, прямо скажем, не слишком хорошо.  
Доктор Лектер замолчал, очевидно, ожидая ответа, но Уилл не обратил на это внимания. Он решительно свернул на съезд к придорожному кафе. Прямо сейчас он безумно нуждался в хорошем кофе, сытном ужине и долгом сне. И намеревался получить хотя бы второе.  
~~~  
Уилл с удовольствием поглощал купленный бургер, который не оказался откровенно дрянным — это уже радовало, — и запивал его уже второй кружкой самого приличного кофе, что тут нашёлся. Он, конечно, сильно не дотягивал до того, что остался дома, но в целом должен был помочь. Уилл неплохо знал свой организм, и прямо сейчас он уже преодолел ту стадию, на которой еда могла бы вызвать сонливость. Теперь она лишь давала необходимые углеводы, помогая мыслям бегать быстрее, как и кофе.  
На лице сидящего напротив доктора Лектера была маска вежливости, но Уилл отчётливо чувствовал его _неодобрение_. Он не удержался от искренней улыбки — ещё бы, это после утренней-то лекции о пользе домашнего питания. Очевидно, доктор был против перекусов в подобных местах, но всё же пошёл вслед за Уиллом в кафе. Это было… Забавно.  
— Вы могли бы остаться в машине, — заметил Уилл, нарушив тишину, что установилась с момента озвучивания их заказа.  
— Я не слишком часто бываю в подобных… заведениях. Можно считать это экспериментом.  
— Ну, я заметил, — с губ Уилла слетел смешок. Кофе давал странный эффект.  
— Похоже, это было очевидно. Приношу извинения за эту грубость, — Лектер смотрел на Уилла пристально, _слишком_ пристально.  
— Да бросьте, я просто хорош в своей работе, — сказав это, Уилл отставил пустую кружку из-под кофе в сторону. Он встал, намереваясь вернуться в машину. Доктор Лектер последовал за ним.  
— Вы читаете не только места преступлений? — спросил он, когда они сели в машину и снова выехали на дорогу.  
— Не поверю, что Джек вам не рассказал, — Уилл искренне улыбнулся. О, он прекрасно знал, как о нём отзывался Джек, и даже что он о нём думал. Специфика расстройства Уилла не позволила бы ему упустить подобные мелочи.  
— Агент Кроуфорд мог бы, но я предпочитаю узнавать подобные вещи сам. Наши собственные наблюдения порой говорят точнее любых чужих слов.  
Эта фраза была слишком многозначной и открывала множество возможностей для ответа. Не в первый раз за этот день Ганнибал пытался вовлечь Уилла в дискуссию, длительный разговор. Но Уилл слишком хорошо запомнил самоуверенные высказывания за завтраком. Доктору не стоило знать, что он уже смог его заинтересовать.  
Поэтому Уилл лишь усмехнулся, продолжая смотреть только на дорогу.  
~~~  
Уилл не был уверен, что Хоббс виновен. В эмпатии всегда оставался шанс ошибиться, интерпретировать факты в свою пользу. Но он точно не был невинным. Так хищник чует другого хищника, а рыбак определяет рыбака по манере двигаться. Хотя отсутствие адреса, на самом деле, не было достаточно веской причиной. Забывчивость или разумная предосторожность? Уилл не мог определиться.  
Они подъехали к дому Хоббса, когда солнце уже почти село. Лес тёмной громадой окружал небольшое здание, окна которого ярко светились во тьме. Отсюда Уилл не мог разглядеть, что происходило за шторами, но мог представить. Вечер выходного дня — самое время для семейного ужина.  
Доктор Лектер спокойно сидел рядом и, похоже, дожидался, пока Уилл начнёт действовать. Удивительно, он даже почти не задавал вопросов — не считая парочки в офисе, когда Уилл нашёл Хоббса. Большинство людей были куда более… Недоверчивы.   
Никто никогда не любил его “догадки”. Так было всегда, с самого детства. Но тогда Уилл ещё не знал, как контролировать эмпатию и оборачивать её себе на пользу.  
Собравшись с мыслями, Уилл молча вышел из машины. Он обдумал то, какие вопросы стоило задать, и как лучше реагировать. Всегда оставалась вероятность…  
Ганнибал шёл следом, всё такой же спокойный и собранный, как и утром. Удивительный человек. Все эти аристократические замашки сочетались с умением производить приятное впечатление почти на любого. Даже на такого, как Джек. Даже Уилл сейчас не был уверен в том, что скрывалось за красивым гладким покрытием. Очевидно, какие-то изъяны. Они были у всех.  
Уилл нажал на кнопку дверного звонка.  
~~~  
— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался доктор Лектер, когда им открыли дверь. Милая девушка с обветренным лицом, с фигурой, волосами и глазами точно такими же, как и у восьми жертв. В свете, льющемся из дома, Уилл видел это совершенно отчётливо. Но он всё ещё сомневался. Это могло быть совпадение.  
\- Привет, - Уилл посмотрел девушке в лицо, пытаясь влезть ей в голову. - Мы из ФБР и хотели бы поговорить с твоим отцом.   
\- О. Проходите. Я позову его.  
Она умела скрывать чувства, но ему нужно было больше. Уилл неожиданно перехватил её за руку, не давая уйти вперёд. Он снова взглянул ей в глаза, присматриваясь внимательнее. Беспокойство, застарелый страх, вина, любопытство, радость - слишком много вариантов. Действительно ли он правильно уловил все противоречивые эмоции, мог ли его уставший организм просто что-то додумать? Но, в любом случае, отпускать её в одиночку вперёд было нельзя.  
\- Не против, если мы пойдём первыми? - Уилл произнёс это спокойно и твёрдо, в интонации не было и намёка на вопрос. Слишком удивлённая, чтобы спорить, она лишь кивнула.  
Уилл отпустил её руку и отошёл. Случайно он поймал какой-то чересчур задумчивый взгляд доктора Лектера - почти _изучающий_. Определённо, действовать так при нём было далеко не самым умным решением. Он точно ещё об этом пожалеет.  
Наверное, Уиллу стоило притвориться мёртвым ещё с утра, не открывать дверь и отключить мобильный, или убить Кэсси на день раньше, или смешать себе термос виски с кофе на весь день… Уилл сомневался, был ли вообще из данной ситуации приемлемый выход, и смог бы он его найти в таком состоянии.  
— Куда? — уточнил Уилл и пошёл в указанном направлении первым.  
Кухня была достаточно просторной для нескольких человек. Уютная, чистая, сделанная с любовью. Столь же любовно Хоббс мог бы убивать всех этих девушек.  
— Добрый вечер. Извините за вторжение. Я — Уилл Грэм, консультант ФБР, и...  
Он не успел договорить, а сидящий за столом мужчина уже вскочил с места и потянулся к ножу.  
Уилл не смог среагировать вовремя, ведь подобное не было самым вероятным вариантом развития событий. Организм, заторможенный отсутствием сна и переутомлением, не работал так, как надо. Хоббс оказался быстрее, а его жена — в зоне риска. Как хорошо, что Уилл не пустил вперёд его дочь.  
Нож мелькнул, оставляя кровавую улыбку на горле женщины. Она даже не успела понять, что и почему случилось, а Уилл слишком поздно выхватил пистолет. Он сомневался, что сегодня ему не придётся стрелять, но всё же взял его с собой.  
Девушка позади испуганно охнула. Хоббс оскалился, замахиваясь ножом, но пуля, выпущенная Уиллом, отбросила его назад. _Точно в сердце_. Блядь.   
Это была уже вторая крупная ошибка Уилла за сегодня, он не должен был убить человека с первого же выстрела. Поэтому он, не мешкая, спустил курок ещё и ещё, пытаясь сделать вид, что первое попадание было случайным. Хотя это и было уже бессмысленно — Хоббс бы и так умер.  
Уилл знал, что он больше не сможет двигаться, поэтому упал на колени рядом с женщиной, из чьего горла хлестала кровь. Руки Уилла дрожали, но он всё равно пытался зажать порез, почти неосознанно утопая в чужих страхе и боли, которые буквально просачивались в воздух, залезали в его мозг против воли.  
Кэсси и Элиза, словно церковный хор, подпевали её симфонии страдания. Уилл выпал из реальности — он больше не мог оценивать происходящее, делать хоть что-то, кроме как судорожно сжимать скользкую от крови кожу и судорожно дышать. Всего этого было слишком.  
— Нет-нет-нет… — бормотал Уилл, почти не замечая, что именно говорит. — Я не умру, ты не умрёшь...  
Его руки отодвинули, заменяя чужими — уверенными. Доктор Лектер знал, что нужно было делать, в отличии от самого Уилла. Он ещё никогда не пытался спасти умирающего. Из-за него. Была ли она невинна? Уилл не мог понять, и от этого дрожь усилилась, пробирая до самых костей.  
— Звоните в скорую, — услышал Уилл голос Лектера, всё такой же поразительно отстранённый, как и всегда. Люди _не должны_ говорить так, когда зажимают порез на горле истекающей кровью женщины.   
— Уилл, — и он поднял взгляд от её лица, посмотрев доктору Лектеру в лицо. Его маска так плотно прилегала, в ней не было трещин, ни единой. За неё нельзя было заглянуть, если владелец этого не хотел. Но сейчас Уиллу казалось, что он видел не человека. Антрацитово-чёрная кожа, оленьи рога и первобытный голод, ярость, злость.   
— Уилл, — существо произнесло его имя, но у него не было рта, не было клыков, чтобы впиться ему в горло. Но они и не нужны были такому, как он. Запах крови заполнил его лёгкие, а её вкус чувствовался на языке так ярко, будто бы он сам только что загнал добычу. Успешная охота, успешный поиск. Догнал, нашёл, поймал…  
Он упал во тьму, и это было облегчением.


	4. 04 Отвлечение

Уилл очнулся резко, вынырнув из мира неясных теней и призраков. Он судорожно втянул в себя воздух, боясь снова ощутить медный привкус во рту, но этого не произошло. Перед глазами всё расплывалось — с него сняли очки, — и Уилл не мог понять, где сейчас находился. Зато, наконец, прекрасно осознавал, кто он.  
В ответ на его движения в поле зрения возникла неясная фигура. Даже несмотря на близкое расстояние, сейчас Уилл не узнавал этого человека. Его шеи коснулись холодные пальцы, считывая зачастивший пульс. Уилл помнил, что произошло. Как он убил Хоббса, как пытался спасти его жену и каким увидел доктора Лектера…  
— Мистер Грэм, — это был Ганнибал, хотя интонация и была непривычно обеспокоенной, — как вы?  
— Я… — прохрипел Уилл. Голос звучал странно и совершенно иначе, чем обычно. Он попытался прокашляться, но это не помогло.  
— Мои... очки, — ответил он после паузы. Говорить получалось совсем медленно, и мысли бежали гораздо быстрее слов. Хоть и не так, как в _нормальном_ состоянии.   
Уилл попытался сесть, опираясь на подушки. Тело слушалось с трудом, словно бы он потерял сознание не на пару минут — такое иногда случалось из-за его эмпатии, — а на гораздо больший срок. Когда он наконец принял устойчивое положение, ему в руку вложили очки.  
— Спасибо, доктор Лектер, — пробормотал Уилл, неловко нацепив их на нос. И тут же встретился взглядом с Ганнибалом.  
Он не смог отвести глаза, как это обычно делал, как _должен_ был сделать. Сейчас в докторе не читалось ничего даже отдалённо похожего на увиденное перед потерей сознания. Всё та же маска, которую Уилл наблюдал с самого их знакомства. Неужели оно произошло всего сутки назад?   
Лектер не выглядел опасным, не ощущался тем странным существом с оленьими рогами, что испытывало лишь голод и ярость, но Уилл знал — всё это не было простой галлюцинацией от стресса. У того, что он увидел, была причина, даже если пока Уилл её не понимал.   
Уиллу захотелось прямо сейчас разбить его притворство, разрезать острыми словами, раздробить на части и добраться до истины... Но он сдержался, как делал всегда. Лишь слабо улыбнулся Ганнибалу и всё же обратил внимание на место, где сейчас находился.  
Гостиная, очевидно, принадлежала Хоббсу. Уилл сидел на диване, а рядом не было никого, кроме доктора Лектера. В доме царила удивительная тишина. Странно, так сколько, всё же, прошло времени?   
— Что произошло?.. Миссис Хоббс?.. — спросил Уилл немного невнятно.  
— Сожалею, но она не выжила. Слишком глубокий порез, была задета артерия. Мы не смогли её спасти, — в голосе Лектера звучала чётко отмеренная скорбь.  
Мы. Уилл отметил, что доктор использовал именно это слово. Кого он имел в виду — себя и Уилла или же себя и дочь Хоббса?  
— А его дочь? — всё ещё хрипло, но уже куда более отчётливо уточнил Уилл.  
— Эбигейл, — подсказал Ганнибал и передал Уиллу стакан воды. Это было так правильно, _заботливо_ , что Уиллу захотелось рассмеяться.  
— Эбигейл, — повторил он и сделал глоток. Руки уже не тряслись, и это было единственным хорошим во всей ситуации. — Где она?  
— Я счёл, что сейчас ей будет лучше за пределами дома. Уверен, вы понимаете, почему.  
Уилл чувствовал пронизывающий взгляд Ганнибала на себе — он всегда был очень восприимчив к чужому вниманию. Особенно столь… Интенсивному. И обычно Уилла это совершенно не беспокоило, но сейчас всё было немного иначе. Он не знал, какие именно выводы сделал Лектер из увиденного на кухне Хоббса, и станет ли их озвучивать Джеку.  
— Слишком травмирующе, — согласился он. — Полиция ещё не приехала.  
— Верно, как и медицинская помощь, — почти отстранённо заметил доктор Лектер. На его лице не отражалось никаких эмоций вообще, а те, что скрывались за маской, Уилл сейчас разглядеть не мог.   
— Медики?  
В голосе Уилла проскользнуло удивление. Помогать тут было уже некому — женщина всё равно умерла, а Эбигейл, к счастью, не пострадала. Как и Ганнибал. Ему не стоило так явно удивляться, но тело с трудом поддавалось контролю мозга.   
— Уилл, — он вновь посмотрел на доктора Лектера, удивлённый тем, как _мягко_ это прозвучало. Тем, что смог отличить настоящие эмоции, заключённые в этом коротком слове, от поддельных. — Вы потеряли сознание. Вам нужен осмотр профессионала.  
Он намеренно больше не смотрел в лицо доктора, лишь скользил взглядом по комнате, выхватывая детали: запачканные в крови рукава белой рубашки, пиджак, небрежно висящий на кресле, темные доски стен, любовно подогнанные друг к другу, вышитые вручную подушки, картина с летящими утками на стене…  
— Уилл, вы всё ещё здесь? — Ганнибал попытался вернуть его обратно в реальность, но Уилл слишком сильно устал от всего пережитого.  
— Джек точно будет недоволен, — пробормотал он, сползая вниз по подушкам и прикрывая глаза. Неожиданно на Уилла накатила невероятная сонливость, которой он был не силах сопротивляться. И даже наличие двух трупов в доме его не беспокоило.  
В конце концов, мёртвые ничем не могут тебе навредить. В отличии от живых.  
~~~  
Уилла отстранили на неделю. Джек позаботился обо всём, даже о его лекциях в академии. Уилл злился, раздражённый подобным обращением, но спорить со своим прямым начальником было сложно. Кроуфорд всегда относился к нему слегка покровительственно, _по-отцовски_ , и сильно обеспокоился, когда узнал об обмороке. Особенно после того, как он видел такой же приступ всего сутки назад.  
— Сходи на рыбалку, погуляй по лесу, займись собаками, — сказал Джек. — И чтоб через неделю был в моём кабинете.   
Уилл не стал спорить, в конце концов, неделя отдыха действительно не была такой уж плохой идеей. Можно было заняться поисками новой жертвы. Не для Потрошителя — для себя, ведь Уилл не знал, когда именно появится ответ. Иногда ему приходилась ждать месяцами, теряя всякое терпение.  
Но Уилл был хорошим охотником и умел выжидать, пока зверь не окажется на нужном расстоянии. Подойдёт близко.  
Для своей собственной охоты у Уилла уже было на примете несколько человек. Им он с удовольствием показал бы свой домик в лесу. Нужно было только немного времени, чтобы выбрать подходящую жертву и проследить за ней.  
Поэтому Уилл действительно последовал совету Джека. После осмотра у приехавших врачей и отчёта Кроуфорду он позволил Ганнибалу отвезти себя домой — в своей способности вести машину Уилл был не слишком уверен. Но это не было главной причиной принять настойчивое предложение. Ему нужно было расположить доктора Лектера к себе, выяснить, как много он понял и что намерен делать с этими знаниями. Выскажет ли он их Джеку или пока оставит при себе. Уилл понимал, что сделал слишком много ошибок, которые теперь придётся исправлять.  
— Я знаю, почему вы здесь, — произнёс Уилл, когда они уже проехали большую часть пути до его дома. — Зачем Джек приставил вас ко мне.  
Сказав это, Уилл повернулся к доктору Лектеру, оценивая реакцию. Но увидел лишь профессиональное спокойствие — ничего интересного.  
— И зачем, как вы считаете?  
— Очевидно, — Уилл усмехнулся, — это очередная попытка найти доктора, которого я не доведу до белого каления за десять минут.  
— В ФБР работает достаточно профессионалов… — начал Ганнибал, но Уилл перебил его. Намеренно, желая увидеть результат.  
— И всё же здесь вы, а не кто-то другой, — на лице доктора Лектера по-прежнему ничего не отражалось, и поэтому Уилл продолжил: — Думаю, они только рады не видеть меня до следующей обязательной проверки.  
— И вы тоже, — услышав ответ, Уилл рассмеялся под вопросительным взглядом Ганнибала. Удивительно, но даже психологические штучки этот человек подавал как-то по-особенному. Это почти не раздражало, лишь слегка задевало, словно заноза под кожей.  
— И я, — согласился Уилл. — Это у нас взаимно. Не люблю психотерапевтов.  
Он с удовольствием поймал проблеск искреннего удивления, которого наконец-то смог добиться.  
— И всё же вы здесь, — ответил его же фразой доктор Лектер.  
— Ага, — улыбнулся Уилл. — И как бы вы оценили моё психическое состояние после всего услышанного, доктор?  
— Для человека с вашими особенностями, — проговорил Ганнибал, не отрывая взгляда от дороги, — оно соответствует норме.  
Уилл снова рассмеялся.  
— Джек бы с вами не согласился, — заметил он и поймал ответную улыбку.  
~~~  
Вечером первого же дня после отстранения позвонила Алана. Уилл только вернулся с прогулки с собаками и возился на кухне, строя планы на завтра — нужно было проверить Эббота и Джона, живших достаточно далеко от Вульф-Трапа, — когда его прервал телефонный звонок. Уилл ожидал этого, хотя и не думал, что слухи в академии разойдутся настолько быстро.   
— Могу я приехать завтра? — спросила Алана слегка взволнованно.  
Это было их традицией — она всегда предупреждала Уилла о приезде заранее, чтобы случайно не упереться в запертую дверь, когда он в очередной раз отправится на лесную прогулку или рыбалку. Все, кто знал Уилла достаточно близко, так делали. Порой даже Джеку приходилось мириться с тем, что его консультант не мог примчаться мгновенно.  
Уилл был не против. Несмотря на то, что Алана работала психологом, они смогли стать друзьями. Между ними было что-то вроде невидимого уговора: Уилл открыто не использовал свою эмпатию, а Алана его не анализировала. Именно это позволяло им поддерживать отношения уже не первый год.  
Алана была одним из тех немногих психологов ФБР, с кем он мог поговорить нормально. Но именно из-за их дружбы Джек всегда настаивал на проверках у других. Уилл легко видел чужие уловки, какими бы профессионалами не были его собеседники. А попытки влезть к себе в голову всегда рассматривались им, как атаки, и вызывали ответную агрессию. Большая часть её не проявлялась, привычно подавляемая, но что-то всё же просачивалось наружу. В результате, у Уилла сложилась не слишком хорошая репутация среди психиатров ФБР.   
Впрочем, он мог себе это позволить.   
Когда Алана приехала, Уилл как раз дожарил пойманного утром солнечника, а собаки подозрительно поглядывали со своих лежанок, привлечённые запахом рыбы. Он умел готовить свой улов — этому Уилл научился от отца ещё в детстве. А Алана никогда не была против вкусного ужина.  
Они пообедали, обсудив студентов и академию — Алана подменяла Уилла на его лекциях, — а затем отправились на прогулку по окрестностям в компании всей собачьей семьи, не говоря ни о чём важном. Уилл почти не притворялся, проводя время с ней — значительно меньше, чем с другими людьми. Алана многое видела по-своему, и это было удобно. Из-за специфики работы за свою жизнь она видела множество странных людей, и относилась к окружающим куда терпимее, чем большинство.  
Хотя именно она во время первой встречи едва не запустила в Уилла ручкой. Впрочем, нельзя сказать, что у неё не было на то причины.  
Тему его психического здоровья Алана подняла вечером, когда они сидели в гостиной — уставшие, но довольные — и пили чай. Она, конечно, предпочла бы пиво, Уилл знал это, вот только он не употреблял ничего крепче кофе. А Алана с уважением относилась к его выбору.  
— Джек считает, что тебе нужна внеочередная проверка.   
— Он говорил с тобой об этом? — Уилл не удивился. Он знал, что порой Кроуфорд советовался с Аланой по поводу него, и не был против. Это было даже удобно, ведь влиять на мнение Аланы оказалось достаточно легко.  
— Скорее, поставил в известность, — она поморщилась, задетая таким обращением.  
— Так ты здесь, чтобы оценить меня? — шутливо спросил Уилл, внутренне замерев.   
Порой психолог внутри Аланы брал верх, несмотря на все их уговоры. Конечно, сегодня он демонстрировал ей обычного себя — только немного уставшего и скрывающего свои чувства от смерти Хоббса за шутками. Всё того же человека, что она всегда знала.   
— Уилл, — произнесла Алана серьёзно, — ты стрелял в Хоббса шесть раз. Ты потерял сознание после этого, пытаясь спасти умирающую. Мы хотим убедиться, что ты в порядке.  
— Ты знаешь меня слишком хорошо, чтобы поверить, да? — Уилл недовольно вздохнул, но на самом деле не чувствовал ничего, кроме спокойствия. Алана реагировала именно так, как было нужно.  
— Это сказал бы тебе любой психиатр. Или друг.  
Уилл подумал, что знает одного, кто ответил совсем иначе. Но это скорее всего и было только ради того, чтобы расположить Уилла к себе. К сожалению, даже сейчас сложно было понять, чего именно хотел добиться доктор Лектер. Все события того дня были слегка затуманены усталостью, и Уилл не мог заглянуть через маску доктора даже на свежую голову.  
— А Джек сказал тебе, к кому именно собирается меня отправить? — на самом деле, большинство вариантов ответа для Уилла были одинаково неинтересны, но для достоверности он добавил в голос лёгкое волнение.  
— На самом деле… — Алана смутилась. — Я посоветовала кое-кого. Он был моим наставником в университете, и я подумала, что он мог бы стать лучшим вариантом, чем кто-то из ФБР.  
— Ганнибал Лектер? — по-настоящему удивлённо спросил Уилл. Так вот откуда Джек взял этого доктора. Он всегда прислушивался к мнению Аланы и уважал его, даже если оно не было удобным.  
— Да, — согласилась Алана. — Когда вы успели познакомиться?  
— На месте преступления, — не слишком довольно ответил Уилл. Значит, Алана и Джек говорили об этом не сейчас, а значительно раньше. Чем это могло быть вызвано? Алана не рассказала бы ему, спроси он напрямую. Очевидно, он заставил Джека достаточно сильно беспокоиться в последнее время.   
С этим нужно было разобраться. Сразу после прогулки в лесную хижину.  
~~~  
Отмывая хижину от крови Скотта, Уилл вдруг понял, что думает вовсе не о заслуженной смерти этого мужчины и не о том, кого бы выбрать следующим. Вместо этого в его голове были мысли о Потрошителе. Уилл пытался угадать, как скоро он ответить ему и чем именно.  
Это уже было похоже на зависимость.


	5. 05 Заинтересованность

— Джек считает, что мне нужна терапия, — задумчиво произнёс Уилл, разрушая затянувшуюся тишину.   
Усевшись в кресло напротив доктора Лектера пять минут назад, он провёл время просто за разглядыванием кабинета — тут действительно было на что посмотреть. В комнате располагалось множество вещей, и большинство из них вовсе не были обязательными для кабинета психотерапевта. Часть из них выглядели личными и часто используемыми, но… Уилл чувствовал слишком явный привкус театральности. И фальши.   
Это не было странным для такого, как Ганнибал Лектер. Как и множество других вещей или реакций, вполне соответствующих образу богатого и знающего себе цену человека, и всё же… Уилл не мог понять, что именно его смущало, заставляло искать подвох. Скорее предчувствие, чем реальное ощущение.  
Словно бы всё вокруг было одновременно и ложью, и правдой. Настоящим, но неправильным. Уилл не мог судить наверняка — он пока ещё плохо знал доктора Лектера. На то, чтобы понять, в чём же дело, нужно было время. Проведённое здесь, в этом кабинете, или хотя бы с его хозяином.  
Ганнибал слишком хорошо закрывал свои эмоции, чтобы можно было легко его просчитать. И от этого общение с ним становилось только интереснее. Несмотря на риск — Уилл не забыл, что доктор видел много лишнего в доме Хоббса, но всё же не озвучил это Джеку.  
— Какие чувства это у вас вызывает? — профессионально-спокойно спросил его Ганнибал.  
Уилл вспомнил их предыдущие разговоры — они были совершенно иными. По-видимому, доктор Лектер предпочитал проводить черту между сеансами и обычной жизнью, независимо от близости знакомства. Весьма правильное и логичное решение, но… В таком случае Уилл собирался вести себя так же, как и с любым другим психотерапевтом, в кабинете которого ему приходилось бывать. Ему было интересно, как отреагирует Лектер на переход к маске неприятного пациента.  
— А вы как думаете? — начал развлекаться Уилл. В его богатом опыте были и те, кого получилось вывести из себя даже вот такими фразами, но большинство всё же выдерживало хотя бы пару минут. Потом его, чаще всего, выставляли вон.  
Если так случится и в этот раз — Джек не удивится. Но Уилл был уверен, что с Ганнибалом всё будет иначе. Ещё одно ощущение, не подкреплённое фактами, так же как и впечатление от кабинета. Доктору Лектеру тоже была интересна их игра — или он вёл бы себя совершенно иначе.  
— Вы уже знаете моё мнение, Уилл, — вкрадчиво произнёс Ганнибал, и Уиллу нечего было возразить.   
— Да, я помню. Но вдруг за прошедшие пять дней вы проанализировали ситуацию и передумали? Я бы не удивился, — ответил он, пробуя надавить в другом месте.  
Уилл позволил себе слегка улыбнуться и поднять взгляд на лицо мужчины, сидящего в кресле напротив — всего на секунду. К сожалению, лицо Ганнибала не выдал ему ничего, хотя Уилл специально поднял взгляд, пытаясь уловить выражение. Это разочаровывало. Похоже, чтобы пробить броню доктора Лектера, нужны были куда более сильные удары. А этого Уилл сейчас не мог себе позволить — по ряду причин.  
Ганнибал внезапно встал и подошёл к письменному столу в центре комнаты, взял в руки лист бумаги и посмотрел на Уилла чуть более пристально, чем до этого.  
— Вы нормальны в достаточной степени, чтобы приступить к работе. Именно это я написал в вашем психологическом освидетельствовании.  
Подобного поворота событий Уилл не ожидал. То, что он не мог понять направление мыслей доктора Лектера, одновременно и восхищало, и заставляло быть настороже. Чтобы сориентироваться, ему понадобилась лишняя секунда — и Уилл не был уверен, заметил ли это Лектер. К счастью, подобное вполне соответствовало показываемому характеру Уилла и не должно было вызвать вопросов.  
Поэтому он с молчаливым удивлением на лице уставился на галстук Ганнибала, разглядывая узоры. При желании, на их изучение можно было бы потратить много, очень много времени… А заодно обдумать свой ответ.  
— Вы написали шаблонное заключение, — произнёс Уилл полувопросительно после непродолжительного молчания, делая паузы между словами. Решение Ганнибала не было таким уж странным. То, что он предпочёл не давить на Уилла необходимостью получения этой бумажки, на самом деле могло бы быть правильным подходом. Если бы Уилл был именно тем, каким его знали окружающие. Если бы он не видел в этом очевидную — _почти грубую_ — манипуляцию. Грубую по его меркам, конечно.  
— Да, — просто согласился Ганнибал. — Джек Кроуфорд сможет... Перестать беспокоиться о том, что вы пострадали от слишком сильной вовлечённости, а мы продолжим нашу беседу без лишней бумажной волокиты.  
— И о чём же мы будем говорить? — Уилл неприятно усмехнулся и на секунду поднял глаза от галстука. — Я уже упоминал — не люблю, когда мне пытаются залезть в голову.  
Они встретились взглядами в очередной раз, и Уиллу показалось, что он что-то заметил. Мимолётная эмоция, словно отражение пламени в зрачке — смазанное, нечеткое. Неуловимое.  
Похожий момент был у него и во время первой встречи с Аланой — именно тогда она едва не запустила в Уилла ручкой. Он посмотрел на руки Ганнибала. Пальцы не дрожали, не сжимались в кулаки, а всё также спокойно удерживали бумагу. Хороший самоконтроль — или полное равнодушие. Уилл всё ещё пытался понять, какая из версий ближе к истине. Возможно, и то, и другое одновременно.  
— Мы могли бы обсудить ваш кратковременный отдых.   
~~~  
Уилл с удовольствием посмотрел на нож в своей руке. Он купил его не так давно — не прошло ещё и года, — в комплекте с ещё несколькими, но именно этот понравился ему больше всего. Удобная рукоятка и правильно изогнутое лезвие — этот нож подходил для крупной добычи. А именно её Уилл сегодня и поймал.  
Мужчина, лежащий на столе, пытался дёргаться и что-то мычать, но выбраться у него бы не получилось. Как и многие до него, Скотт мог покинуть хижину Уилла только одним способом — посмертно.   
Уилл всё же решил остановиться на этом ноже — а в этом подвале у него был богатый выбор инструментов. Хотя он никуда не торопился, но и медлить ему тоже не хотелось. Слишком много времени прошло с его последнего “личного” убийство. В последние недели Уилл был слишком занят расследованиями и поиском жертвы для Потрошителя, так что свои проекты ему пришлось отложить.   
И сейчас он наслаждался моментом. Уилл закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, отрешаясь от самого себя. Он погрузился в чужие эмоции — страх, злость, недоверие… Это было невероятно, болезненно прекрасно, словно оттенки горечи в хорошем кофе из высокогорья. Уилл непроизвольно облизнулся.  
Он снова стал собой, но не закрылся полностью. Так Уилл делал всегда, если была возможность — жадно ловил последние эмоции жертв, купался в них, осознавая, что они вызваны им самим и его действиями. Это опьяняло. Власть, сила.  
Уилл распробовал их уже давно, а после — не смог отказаться.  
Удобно перехватив нож, Уилл подошёл к Скотту, вернувшись в поле его зрения. Он ничего не сказал — слова всё равно не помогли бы. Скотт ничего бы не понял. Но Уилл хорошо знал, как именно можно хоть что-то донести до таких, как он.  
Поэтому Уилл молча всадил нож ему в ладонь, проткнув насквозь. Скотт невнятно невнятно заскулил в кляп, но Уиллу было совершенно неинтересно, что он произносил. Он вытащил нож, вязнущий в плоти. Лезвие больше не было чистым, а в воздухе распространился запах крови. Уилл не слишком любил его — неприятная сладость с металлическими нотками напоминала о прошлом. О том, что обычно Уилл не хотел доставать из дальнего угла своего разума.  
Он перехватил рукоятку поудобнее и снова опустил нож — на этот раз целью было бедро. Уилл не вгонял лезвие особо глубоко, лишь на пару сантиметров, но заставить нож скользить вниз, к колену, было не так просто, как хотелось бы. Чтобы убить человека, нужны были хорошие физические данные. Уилл, конечно, старался заботиться о своём теле в последние годы — с тех пор, как начал убивать, — но всё же порой остро чувствовал, что сделал _недостаточно_.  
Ему хотелось бы, чтобы разрезать плоть и мышцы получилось лёгким усилием. Потрошитель, наверняка, убивал именно так. Разве могло быть иначе после стольких лет практики?  
Скотт дёрнулся, и нож ушёл в бок, сбивая почти ровную линию. Уилл мысленно вздохнул — он был уверен, что до Потрошителя ему ещё далеко. Эти мысли немного расстроили, и поэтому Уилл сделал шаг вперед. Он неожиданно наклонился к лицу своей жертвы и прижал нож к его шее, чуть надавливая и ощущая чужой ужас.   
Уилл упал в чувства Скотта за секунду до того, как перерезал ему горло.  
~~~  
— Моё отстранение, — поправил Уилл, отвернувшись и недовольно сдвинув брови. — Давайте называть вещи своими именами.  
— Как вам будет угодно, — согласился Ганнибал с профессионально-вежливым выражением лица. Уилл не смог уловить ни одной поверхностной эмоции, словно перед ним была стена или стол, а не живой человек. С каждой минутой ему всё больше хотелось разгадать эту загадку — или попросту разбить вдребезги.   
Уилл не привык к тому, что не мог понять чьи-то чувства. Он всегда читал людей слишком легко, играючи, и ещё никогда не встречал подобного Ганнибалу. Некоторые люди могли закрываться, но никогда — полностью. Что-то всё равно просачивалось — словно песок, который пытаешься удержать в ладонях. Область чувств была зыбкой, а иллюзия их контроля весьма ненадёжной. Уилл и не думал, что когда-нибудь встретит того, кто сможет сдерживать себя настолько.  
Почти абсолютный контроль. Невероятно.   
Это привлекало и завораживало почти так же, как убийства Потрошителя.  
Уилл удивился, поняв, что именно ощущает, но он не привык врать себе. Доктор Лектер был редким феноменом, впервые встреченным Уиллом за тридцать лет жизни. Их общение походило на сложную игру и доставляло удовольствие: у Уилла давно — никогда — не было соперника, с которым можно было бы сыграть на равных.  
Конечно, кроме Потрошителя, но в основе их отношений лежало совсем иное. Искреннее восхищение. Желание научиться, достичь уровня оппонента. Стать таким же, как он.  
Но сейчас Уиллу не пытался кого-то догнать. Впрочем, он и не вёл, как это бывало почти всегда и со всеми. Но не с доктором Лектером.  
— Уилл? — задал вопрос Ганнибал, выдернув Уилла из задумчивости. Удивительно, как легко Уилл потерялся в своих мыслях, попытавшись сравнить двух самых интересных людей, которых знал.  
— Простите, доктор Лектер, — Уилл позволил смущению и растерянности показаться на лице. Сейчас он действительно чувствовал это — среди прочего. Любопытства и интереса было гораздо больше. — Я… Задумался.   
— За время нашего недолгого знакомства подобное случалось неоднократно. Это типично для вас, Уилл? — спросил Лектер, пристально глядя на него.   
Уиллу снова показалось, что он заметил какой-то отголосок, призрак чувства. Распознать его Уилл не успел. Очевидно, на этом уровне он не мог получить большего. Нужно было повышать ставки.  
— Пожалуй, — он улыбнулся. — Когда знаешь об окружающих столько, сколько я, иногда чертовски сложно вернуться к самому себе.  
Он сказал правду — точнее, часть правды. Уилл преподнёс это как проблему, так, словно бы не нашёл решение ещё много лет назад, в школе. Ложь, перемешанная с правдой, всегда звучала убедительнее.  
Уилл не планировал говорить это, показывать даже намёк на реальные слабости. Но сидя в кожаном кресле посреди кабинета, набитого псевдо-личным хламом, вдруг понял, что не сможет просто уйти. Он хотел заинтересовать Ганнибала, и в его голове уже начал складываться план.  
Уилл всегда терпеть не мог психотерапевтов, но сюда был готов вернуться.  
~~~  
В понедельник после занятий Джек вызвал Уилла в свой офис.   
— Отдохнул? Пора за работу, — заявил он, пытаясь подавить бушующий гнев.  
Уиллу не нужно было спрашивать. Он и так прекрасно знал, что было причиной бешенства Кроуфорда.   
Фрэдди Лаундс опубликовала очередную статью. Уиллу не надо было читать, чтобы представлять, что скрывалось за заголовком. Фрэдди снова принялась за старое — выстраивать теории о том, что только психопат может настолько хорошо понимать психопатов. Уилла забавляло то, что мисс Лаундс писала почти что правду, сама того не осознавая. Её статьи о Уилле Грэме быль куда лучше, чем о Бонни.   
Уилл с трудом подавил раздражение, даже просто мельком вспомнив неприятное прозвище.  
— Мы должны поймать Потрошителя и его… _Друга_ , — последнее слово Джек произнёс с искренней неприязнью, словно оскорбление.   
— Или подругу, — перебил его Уилл. — Я никогда не утверждал, что это обязан быть мужчина.  
— Ладно, — Джек слегка удивился и из-за этого закончил чуть менее недовольно. — Проверь, вдруг ты что-то упустил в последнем убийстве из-за Хоббса. Просмотри старые дела. Сегодня.  
— Хорошо, Джек, — просто согласился Уилл, думая о своём. Они с Потрошителем действительно играли уже слишком долго — и это вредило настоящему Уиллу Грэму. Ему вовсе не хотелось заканчивать или разочаровывать Потрошителя, но эту проблему нужно было решать.   
— И не забывай о Хоббсе. Мы так и не нашли ещё семь тел, — мрачно продолжил Кроуфорд. — В его лесном доме не было ничего. Возможно, ты что-то заметишь по фотографиям.  
На последнем слове в голосе Джека снова зазвенела злость. Уилл вспомнил ещё одну недавнюю статью Фрэдди — “В гнезде Миннесотского Сорокопута: эксклюзивные фото”. Да, у Джека был повод злиться, ведь Лаундс побывала в домике Хоббса раньше, чем само ФБР.  
— Если нужно будет туда съездить — говори. Дом опечатан, — закончил Кроуфорд. — После нас там никого не было.  
— Хорошо, Джек, — повторил Уилл, продолжая думать о совсем ином. Хоббс его сейчас совершенно не интересовал, как и любой другой мертвец.  
Мысли Уилла так и остались с Потрошителем.


	6. 06 Заблуждения

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты продолжил сеансы с доктором Лектером, - сказал Кроуфорд напоследок.  
\- Но… - начал возражать Уилл, хотя на самом деле хотел бы согласиться.  
\- Никаких “но”! То, что случилось в прошлый раз, не должно повториться, Уилл. А с Лектером вы вроде поладили. По крайней мере, - Джек усмехнулся, - он на тебя не жаловался.  
“В отличии от остальных”, - мысленно закончил фразу Уилл. И тоже улыбнулся.  
\- Терапия всё равно не подействует, - напомнил он. - Но выбора у меня нет?  
\- Ты и сам понимаешь, чем всё могло закончиться. Так что давай без глупостей, - ответил Джек. - Если не хочешь ещё одного отстранения.  
\- Хорошо, - без всякого энтузиазма согласился Уилл, внутренне очень довольный. Именно такое развитие событий он предполагал - и оно совпадало с его желаниями.  
\- Месяц, - добавил Уилл, торгуясь.  
\- Три, не меньше. Иначе я не смогу спокойно спать по ночам.  
Уилл чувствовал, что Джек не врал. Он и правда беспокоился. И, хотя большая часть волнения была скорее профессиональной, но всё же происходящее задело его по-настоящему.  
У Кроуфорда и его жены не было детей - и Джек всю жизнь отдавал работе. Порой он излишне опекал своих подчинённых, относился почти по-отечески, но именно за это Уилл прощал ему многое. Кроуфорд искренне переживал, но одновременно он не сомневался, что поступал правильно, продолжая давить, пока не получит желаемый результат.  
В этом они с Уиллом были похожи. Он тоже считал, что поступает верно, убивая всех этих людей. Просто их с Кроуфордом видение “правильности” слишком сильно отличалось.  
Джек никогда бы его не понял, но Уилл мог понять Джека.  
\- Ладно, два, - уступил Уилл.   
Ему так было даже лучше. За месяц всё равно ничего бы не получилось.  
~~~  
\- Зеллер хотел отдать тебе пули, вытащенные из Хоббса, в подарочной коробке.  
Уилл обернулся на громкий голос над самым ухом. Беверли подошла совсем незаметно, он не слышал её шагов между выстрелами. Не удивительно - Уилл представлял на месте мишени Фрэдди Лаундс и с наслаждением всаживал пулю за пулей.  
Последние статьи совершенно взбесили Джека, а значит - мешали и самому Уиллу. Раздражение Кроуфорда порой было слишком материальным. Он давил на Уилла - по поводу Хоббса, Потрошителя, его собственных убийств… Как жаль, что сейчас Уиллу действительно нужно было остаться, иначе он бы уже давно демонстративно хлопнул дверью, вручил заботу о собаках Алане и отправился бы в лес на пару недель. С удочками и комплектом ножей.  
Уилл повернулся к мишени и выстрелил воображаемой Фрэдди прямо в сердце.   
\- Но я сказала, что это вовсе не смешно. И предложила подарить тебе антистресс-мялку, - закончила Бев, дождавшись, когда он закончит стрелять. Воцарилась тишина - на полигоне тренировался только Уилл, и некому было нарушить их разговор.  
\- Что бы я без тебя делал, - с сарказмом заметил Уилл, меняя магазин в пистолете. Сейчас шутки Беверли его скорее раздражали, чем веселили.  
\- Уилл, - она сжала его руку своей, останавливая движение. - Ты в порядке?  
Он знал, что Бев это спросит, и прекрасно понимал, что положительный ответ её не удовлетворит. Нужно было озвучить хотя бы часть правды.  
\- Нет, - вздохнул он, откладывая пистолет на стойку и разворачиваясь к ней всем корпусом. - Джек давит на меня из-за Лаундс. А мне…  
Уилл замолчал, позволяя ей закончить на свой вкус. На самом деле, больше всего его беспокоил не Кроуфорд, но Беверли не нужно было об этом знать.  
\- А тебе и так досталось недавно, - сочувственно заметила Бев. - Хоббс, отстранение, Лектер…  
\- Ты тоже считаешь, что Джек прав, - недовольно заметил Уилл.  
\- Конечно, я ведь беспокоюсь о твоём долбаном здоровье! Ты себя не видел со стороны, Грэм.  
Она сложила руки на груди и нахмурилась.  
\- Ладно, ладно, вам виднее, - проворчал Уилл, снова отвернувшись, но не прикоснувшись к пистолету. - Алана сказала то же самое.  
\- И она, чёрт побери, права! - Бев вдруг улыбнулось. - Что, даже ни одной жалобы на психиатров?  
\- Неа, - Уилл посмотрел на её самодовольное лицо и не смог удержаться от ответной улыбки. Вот за что он всегда любил Беверли - она знала, как поднять ему настроение. - Бесят не больше чем обычно.  
\- Похоже, этот новый доктор и правда хорош, - заметила она, но решила не развивать тему, увидев выражение лица Уилла. - Окей, всё, молчу. Я, вообще-то, пришла по делу. Джек отправил меня спросить, что ты знаешь о садоводстве?  
~~~  
Уилл возвратился в реальность резко и неожиданно. Никого не должно было быть рядом - Джек и Беверли об этом позаботились. На месте преступления остался только он и девять мёртвых полуразложившихся тел, поросших грибами.  
Точнее, восемь мёртвых и одно живое.   
Сейчас Уилл явственно чувствовал человека, вцепившегося в его руку. В его эмоциях были только боль, боль и отчаяние, и ничего больше. Он умирал и знал это. Уилл видел чужую агонию далеко не в первый раз, но никогда - настолько затянувшуюся. Поэтому он замер, наблюдая за судорожными движениями частично мёртвых мышц, за попытками дышать, не в силах отвести взгляд.  
Уилл не мог не сочувствовать тому, что этот мужчина всё же проснулся. Умереть так, как все остальные, было бы намного гуманнее. И всё же в происходящем была своя красота. Особая эстетика смерти, всегда притягивающая и завораживающая Уилла.   
Но это не значило, что Уилл был солидарен с убийцей. Он не успел увидеть столько, сколько хотел, но уже ощущал… неприязнь.   
Тот, кто закопал всех этих людей, был фанатиком. Рабом идеи, убивающим без разбора.  
Такие убийцы Уилла раздражали больше всего.  
Он хотел бы показать этому любителю садоводства свой домик в лесу.  
Умирающего отцепили от Уилла, но напоследок он всё же успел заглянуть в мутные и тёмные глаза. Уилл увидел то, чего этот человек желал больше всего - смерти. Он не хотел больше мучаться, с него было достаточно.  
Уилл совершенно не удивился, услышав о его гибели по пути в больницу.  
~~~  
Вечером того же дня Уилл переступил порог кабинета доктора Лектера с чётким планом в голове. Он знал, какой роли собирался придерживаться - лёгкое психическое расстройство должно было подогреть интерес Ганнибала. Особенно учитывая то, сколько он знал про эмпатию Уилла - хоть и не осознавал её границ. Но подобная уязвимость должна была привлечь внимание Лектера, точно так же, как и в доме Хоббса. Тогда не только Уилл открылся слишком сильно.  
Он сел в кресло и нервно переплёл пальцы, уставившись на свои ботинки. Для галлюцинаций было уже слишком поздно, с подобным стоило прийти к Лектеру сразу после раскопок в “саду” Стэмметса, а никак не после его поимки. Но и без этого у Уилла оставалось достаточно вариантов.  
\- Наш сеанс назначен на завтра, - как всегда невозмутимо произнёс Лектер, сев во второе кресло. - Что привело вас ко мне?  
\- Я… - сегодня Уилл снова избегал взгляда Ганнибала, предпочтя опустить глаза к своим ботинкам. Конечно, смотреть в лицо было бы гораздо интереснее, но это стало бы чересчур быстрым уходом от его обычного образа. Слишком рано.  
Молчание затянулось. Лектер не торопил его, давая время собраться с мыслями. Какой хороший доктор. Уилл мысленно усмехнулся, а вслух произнёс:  
\- Мы поймали Элдона Стэмметса. Грибника.  
Выражение лица доктора Лектера не изменилось. Кто-то мог посчитать это профессионализмом, но Уилл знал, что его признание не заставило маску Ганнибала сдвинутся ни на дюйм. Вовсе не так реагировали нормальные люди на поимку преступников. Какими бы собранными они ни были, всё же подобные новости должны были вызывать хоть какие-то эмоции. Толковать отсутствие реакций было для Уилла в новинку, и оно рассказывало гораздо меньше, чем он привык знать.  
\- Что произошло? - подтолкнул его Лектер.  
Доктор сам повел разговор в нужном направлении, и Уиллу это было на руку.  
\- Я не присутствовал на задержании, но приехал с Джеком. Остался в машине, - начал рассказывать Уилл, медленно и с паузами.   
Всё должно было быть на сто процентов достоверно - и именно поэтому он выбрал этот вариант лжи, очень сильно граничащий с правдой. Больше в отношении Лектера нельзя было допускать ошибок.  
\- Он… Мог незаметно уйти от команды Джека. На стоянке была его машина…  
Уилл глубоко вздохнул, будто бы набираясь решимости для того, чтобы продолжить. На самом деле сейчас начиналась самая интересная часть спектакля, разыгрываемого для одного единственного зрителя.  
Он поднял на Лектера отчаянный взгляд и принялся говорить быстро, практически выкидывая слова наружу, прилагая к этому почти видимые усилия:  
\- Обычно я не езжу на задержания, но сегодня всё так совпало… И я хотел увидеть его до ареста и тюрьмы, после того, что было в лесу. Хотел понять, чтобы не было так же, как с…   
Уилл резко поднялся с места и отошёл к закрытому шторой окну, повернувшись к Ганнибалу спиной. Ещё один штрих к портрету мнимой уязвимости. Ведь хищники любят нападать со спины.  
И он услышал тихие, почти бесшумные шаги. Это была одна из тех деталей портрета доктора Лектера, что вызывала почти беспричинное беспокойство. Но Уилл привык полагаться на свои предчувствуя, и был уверен - они не обманывали его и сейчас. Он ни на миг не ослаблял бдительности в этом кабинете, несмотря на то, что именно показывал хозяину.  
\- Уилл, - Ганнибал слегка помедлил, а потом на плечо Уилла легла ладонь и крепко сжала, - вас ведь беспокоит не только Стэмметс?  
Уилл кивнул и скосил взгляд на руку Лектера, которую тот ещё не убрал. Они стояли достаточно близко, куда ближе, чем раньше. Почти так же было только в день знакомства - в доме Хоббса. Но тогда это было иначе. Сейчас Уилл видел рядом с собой человека.  
\- Мне снова пришлось стрелять, - голос Уилла слегка дрожал от неуверенности, словно он пытался убедить самого себя. - У меня не было другого выхода. Он...  
Уилл знал - он никогда не пожалеет о том, что поднял на Грибника пистолет. Элдон Стэмметс заслуживал куда более худшего, чем получил. Скорее уж Уилл жалел, что мог использовать только пистолет. Нож определённо подошёл бы лучше. Он бы никуда не торопился и не позволил бы Стэмметсу умереть быстро.  
Потому что Стэмметс был отвратителен.   
И это было именно тем, что стоило продемонстрировать сейчас Ганнибалу.  
Уилл вспомнил, как полностью погрузился в чувства Грибника, и его прошила дрожь. Он часто встречал неприятных личностей, но фанатики были хуже всего. Уилл никогда не мог понять этих зацикленных людей, чьи мысли были направлены лишь на одно - то, что они считали достойным. А ещё они были до предсказуемости скучны. Отправляясь вместе с Джеком, Уилл хотел кое-что проверить, ведь способ убийства его действительно заинтересовал.  
Но Стэмметс оказался таким же банальным, как и все на него похожие. Это разочаровывало. Зато у Уилла были Ганнибал и Потрошитель - две интересные партии. И Стэмметс мог немного помочь в одной из них.  
\- Он отвратителен, - закончил Уилл и поднял взгляд на Ганнибала.  
На миг Уилл уловил какой-то всплеск - не просто отражение пламени, а что-то большее. Реакция была интересной, но одновременно Лектер убрал руку с его плеча.   
\- В этом нет смысла. Его поработила идея, он позволил ей поглотить и направлять себя. Его жертвам просто… Не повезло выбрать неправильного аптекаря.  
Ганнибал не перебивал, но слушал Уилла внимательно. Что-то смутно ощущалось - неясное, недостаточно сильное.  
\- Я прострелил ему ногу, но… - продолжил давить Уилл, доставая всё больше правды из глубин своего разума.  
\- Вы хотели не этого?   
\- Я думал о том, чтобы убить его, как и Хоббса, - Уилл выложил то, что, как он думал, должно было сработать.  
И он оказался прав. От Лектера чувствовалось… Любопытство. И интерес. Они были слабыми и не слишком явными, но неподдельно-искренними. Уиллу захотелось улыбнуться, потому что всё это стоило того. Хождение по краю, по тонкому лезвию между истиной и ложью.   
Его взаимодействия с Потрошителем были слишком продуманными и отдалёнными, а вот общение с Лектером заставляло проснуться почти охотничий азарт.  
\- И вот почему вы здесь, - констатировал Лектер, и Уилл осознал, что слишком долго не отводил взгляд от его лица. В чём-то это было даже хорошо, хоть и произошло неосознанно.  
\- Думаю, я готов начать сеанс, доктор, - Уилл мрачно усмехнулся и вернулся в кресло, а Ганнибал снова последовал за ним.  
Это было вполне неплохо для начала.  
~~~  
\- Уилл, - слегка взволнованно произнесла Алана на том конце провода, - Джек хочет, чтобы ты встретился с Эбигейл Хоббс.  
\- После того, что я сделал? - Уилл удивился. Он помнил, что Алана занималась лечением дочери Хоббса - она иногда упоминала об этом, - но к ней никого больше не пускали. А ещё Уилл знал, что Джек подозревал Эбигейл в том, что она была соучастницей преступлений отца.  
\- Да. И он хочет, чтобы тебя сопровождал доктор Лектер, - она на секунду остановилась. - Не могу сказать, что одобряю, но...  
\- Я согласен. У неё никого не осталось. Из-за меня, - ответил Уилл. Он на самом деле считал именно так - если бы он убил ту девушку на день раньше или позже, возможно, всё было бы совсем иначе…  
\- Уилл… - Алана грустно вздохнула. - Ты не сможешь заменить ей всех.  
Уилл знал, что согласился бы в любом случае, даже если бы совсем ничего не чувствовал к Эбигейл. Ведь ещё одна возможность взаимодействовать с доктором Лектером не была лишней.


End file.
